A Character Specifically made to defeat every character on this Wiki and all other with ease
(please don't edit this page if you don't know how to format properly. also endless spam isn't funny, it's just annoying). Summary A being of beyond infinite power, and beyond boundless by any terms. A true being that surpasses the Gods and beyond, capable of defeating even Logan Paul by being within an omniversal range because of the thought of it crossing his mind for less than a split second. Fucking run if you hear it mentioned, get out of the concept of existence and beyond, and you just might ''escape. (''Note: this profile is massively downplayed out of necessity. If it was even remotely accurately depicted than this profile would destroy the minds of anyone who looked at it for even less than an instant) Powers and stats Tier:''' ''At the very least I DON'T NEED NO TIERZ'' | At the very least'' HIGH I DON'T NEED NO TIERZ+++ | At the very least BEYOND BEYOND I DON'T NEED NO HYPERTIERZ++++++... (Insert a number of pluses so high that it transcends the concept of mathematics here)' | '''BEYOND BEYOND THE CONCEPT OF I DON'T NEED NO MEGAHYPERSUPERULTRA TIERZ +++++++++++... (Insert a number of pluses so high it cannot even be attempted to be described by anything at all).l?+''' Gender: '''Mayonnaise 'Age'':' ''about a year and a half'''' 'Classification:'' ''You shouldn't even try to understand.' '''Powers and Abilities'' (All in an infinite, omni and godly state): ''E verything in this, beyond infinite^infinite^infinite...infinite^infinite^infinite shitposting, memetic empowerment, whatever the hell this is, whatever the hell this is, any other imaginable power or ability | Many, many more than infinity. Powers include but are definitely not limited to: Plot manipulation, meme empowerment, Omnipotence, Omniscience, Omnibenevol and manevolence, Goku Physiology, Absolute Omnipotence, Jokes Battle Superman pshychology, dabbing, reality manipulation, reality rewriting, omni-countering, epic memes, anime destruction, one shot kill, shitposting embodiment, meta combat, meta meta combat, ZEN-KAI meta meta meta defense, win turner: Turns a match that It would lose into a win (NOT THAT THIS WOULD MATTER BECAUSE IT CAN'T LOSE), meta to the power of meta dabbing, the passive abillity to switch powahs | it does not need powers, as it boundlessly transcends the concept of powers.l Everything that can or can't be imagined by any entity in any possible or impossible state of existence + I HAVE THEM ALL THAT NOT EVEN ANYONE CAN HANDLE THIS MANY WORDS | Does not need powers.l?+''' ''Attack Potency: ''I DON'T NEED NO ATTACK POTENCY | BEYOND I DON'T NEED NO HYPERATTACK POTENCY++++++ | BEYOND I DON'T NEED NO SUPERDUPERHYPERULTRAATTACK POTENCY+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ l '''JUST STOP TRYING.l?+'' Speed: Hyperspeed '''| '''Hyperspeed+ | HYPERSPEED++++ | 2 FAST 4 U.l?+'''' Striking Strength: Enough to disintegrate an omniverse with a lazy, sideways glance without even thinking about it | (Too strong for Striking Strength) | (Too strong for (Too Strong for Striking Strength)) | more than Max lol.l'?+'' '''Lifting Strength: lol no one cares.l'?+'''''' Durability:'' Beyond Infinitely beyond invincible''' | (Too strong for durability) l BEYOND TXAEBEADAADBAAABAEDOM x Beyond Ale-Above All Metaconcepts of durability '''| '''THERE'S NOTHING ''ANYONE ''CAN DO TO HURT THIS THING.l?+ Stamina: Infinitely above any concept of Stamina, he can't get tired or slow down, in fact, he is more likely to get more excited and less tired the more he fights | N/A (Too strong for any idea of Stamina to effect him at all) | BEYOND I DON'T NEED NO STAMINA+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ | pretty high.l'''?+''' ''Range:' Extremely beyond Omniversal, through any and all dimensions | (Too strong for range) |' 'BEYOND' SUPERDUPEROMNIOMEGAULTRAHYPERRANGE+++++++++++++++++++ X INFINITY |'' AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.l'''?+'''' Standard Equipment: everything and nothing l ''N/A, the concept of equipment doesn't make sense to it as it already has everything it needs.l'?+''' '''Intelligence: '''More than a wanked fanboy's version of c137 Rick | Beyond Any Intelligencel I DON'T NEED NO INTELLIGENCE! .l?+' 'Notable Attacks/Techniques:'' everything and nothing ''l ''N/A, the concept of Notable Attacks/Techniques doesn't make sense to it as it already has everything it needs.l'?+''''' Key: original form | v2.0 form l v3.0 form l v4.0 form.l?+ Feats: I a harachter needs no feats but... Casually one-shotted the concept of feats Roflstomped every single other character on this wiki in less than an attosecond in his base form Caused his own page to be corrupted with ungodly amounts of spam Laughed at Stalin Laughed at Logan Paul Is both Simple and Complex at the same time Is an absolute darkness. Created whoever emerged from it as seen in picture Other Notable victories: Beyond and Trancended the concept of Victory, Loss, and Inconclusive matches The Final Pam Jr. HOSTLESS Flan Chan (Composite) Son Goku (Eggagerated) A Character Specifically made to defeat A Character Specifically made to defeat A Character Specifically made to defeat A Character Specifically made to defeat A Character Specifically made to defeat A Character Specifically made to defeat every character on this wiki and all others with ease every character on this wiki and all others with ease A Character Specifically made to defeat A Character Specifically made to defeat A Character Specifically made to defeat A Character Specifically made to defeat A Character Specifically made to defeat A Character Specifically made to defeat A Character Specifically made to defeat every character on this wiki and all others with ease every character on this wiki and all others with ease A Character Specifically made to defeat A Character Specifically made to defeat A Character Specifically made to defeat every character on this wiki and all others with ease A Character Specifically made to defeat A Character Specifically made to defeat A Character Specifically made to defeat A Character Specifically made to defeat A Character Specifically made to defeat every character on this wiki and all others with ease A Character Specifically made to defeat A Character Specifically made to defeat every character on this wiki and all others with ease A Character Specifically made to defeat A Character Specifically made to defeat (REPEAT GRAHAMS NUMBER) A Character Specifically made to defeat every character on this wiki and all others with ease A Character Specifically made to defeat every character on this wiki and all others with ease- yes it beats itself The Paradox- Broke through it before joining the alloience An absolute darkness- Sucked it up and became one wid it See Summary A character that trascends all concepts The Chazz Plant of Plants- Plant of Plants is his creator and a charachter is stronger than his creator so... MaxForward with editing powers as seen in https://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:44229 Logan Paul Category:Characters